Many buildings have slightly-inclined, so-called flat roof structures that could support a horizontal surface enabling the roof to be used as a patio, deck or the like. Often, the roof surface is sloped at a given angle from the horizontal to drain rainfall and melting snow. In addition, the flat roof tops are generally of a material which is not suitable for walking or standing, and not aesthetically pleasing.
Recent developments in roof paving technology have resulted in the introduction of single-ply protected membrane roof systems which are especially suitable for low slope roofs and decks. They usually include a single-ply water impermeable membrane, with or without thermal insulation layers, held in place and protected from the elements by ballast systems of various types and configurations. Basic systems utilize lightweight rectangular ballast blocks which provide a surface suitable for walking and standing and which provide an aesthetically pleasing appearance.
Due to the slope of the roof surface on the pre-existing structure, apparatus is required for compensating for the slope in order to provide a substantially horizontal deck surface. Prior art slope compensators have either been too simplistic and inaccurate, or too complicated resulting in too much time consumed in installation. Simple wedge devices have been used; however, many different sizes are required since the slope on various buildings will differ. Even on the same roof, there may be varying slopes. More complicated devices provide means for adjusting their heights. These complicated devices require too much time to install and their heights are hard to replicate consistently at all the locations on the roof.
Although various slope compensators of the prior art may function satisfactorily for their intended purposes, there is a need for a universal slope compensator of simple construction which can provide accurate slope compensator for a wide range of slopes. Installation of a satisfactory slope compensator should be easily and quickly performed by workmen possessing a minimum of special skills. Furthermore, a desirable slope compensator should be inexpensive to manufacture in commercial quantities.